


A Different View

by Reginastrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Magic, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginastrix/pseuds/Reginastrix
Summary: Yaxley has an unfulfilled desire to be a bad Daddy, but Luna looks like she could be a good prospect. She has other ideas of course. Then he decides she might have additional uses.





	1. Waiting

Yaxley was pleased, which only meant that things were well for him, but not likely beneficial for very many others. He had solidified his position at the Ministry of Magic when Lord Voldemort told him to place the new Minister, Pius Thicknesse, under the Imperius Curse and manage him for the benefit of the world the way the Dark Lord wanted it to be. Thus, appropriate speeches had been made, policies had been implemented, and new committees had been formed to enforce the laws which Yaxley alone had developed. He was finally running the magical world, far more than any other individual was, save The Dark Lord himself. He was clever enough to be the seemingly-obedient servant, but above all, his Slytherin ambition burned to his core. Now, having achieved what he could, was there some way to undermine The Dark Lord? It all had to be subtle, done little by little with the lightest of touches, and infrequently too. He was ambitious, but he was no fool.

Things were going quite well at the Ministry for him with the exception of a visit from an irate husband of one of the witches who Yaxley had been fucking. The witch was new to the Ministry, having graduated from Hogwarts only a month earlier. She was a half-blood, Hufflepuff, blonde and naïve. Yaxley surmised someone had witnessed him with her and told her husband, a Ravenclaw with an unwisely impulsive streak. Yaxley knew that the witch hadn't told anyone since he always Obliviated his targets after using them. He suspected Umbridge had been the snitch. The couple had been packed off to Azkaban on false convictions, but he knew he would need to be careful in his handling of Dolores. He didn't need her to spoil his hunting ground. His vices were minimal and he was not about to allow any subordinate to rein him in. 

In the Wizarding world, the hunt for Potter went on, with Voldemort becoming more impatient. And so it was in late July, on an unusually chilly night, Yaxley was summoned to a meeting with his fellow Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. Fog enshrouded Malfoy Manor and Yaxley was glad to come in and escape the cold. There were others entering also and they filed up the stairs with few words, knowing that if Lord Voldemort wanted to hear from them he would tell them to speak. Few had the temerity to speak unbidden. Yaxley was glad to come there with news to share. Whether Dawlish's information was accurate or not mattered little to Yaxley, but the telling of it would likely make him more valued. 

They all gathered around the substantial table. The lipless mouth did not speak, and so his acolytes maintained their silence, staring either down at the table, or nervously glancing around, eyes coming to rest on the empty seat at their master's left hand. Voldemort seemed unperturbed by the missing Death Eater, maintaining his icy calm while his red-eyed stare made its way around the group. 

Yaxley estimated that it was five minutes later when they heard the front door, followed by footsteps making their way upstairs. There was a brief, pleasant exchange between the Dark Lord and Headmaster Snape who filled the empty seat. The deed had been done and Dumbledore was dead. Then Yaxley spoke up with his news of Dawlish but Severus crushed it immediately with his word of the plans laid by The Order of the Phoenix. Yaxley had enough self-control to not show his emotions, but he felt as if he had been slapped. There was little else for him to say. And no, he was not about to volunteer his wand when the Dark Lord made his way along the table. He stayed focused when Nagini swallowed up the corpse of the Muggle Studies teacher. He hoped her death threw off Severus a bit, as there was something to talk with him about. Yaxley worked hard and once in awhile he enjoyed a bit of indulgence.

Once Nagini had swallowed her dinner and slithered off, additional matters were discussed, mostly along the lines of rounding up sympathizers and undermining the Order. When the Dark Lord had satisfied his curiosity, he was done. Chairs were pushed back as they were abruptly dismissed. He caught Snape's attention and made his way over to the dour wizard who stared impatiently at him. "What's on your mind, Yaxley?" 

"I've been thinking about the idea of having internships at the Ministry for a select few of your students. Perhaps some between their fifth and sixth years, as well as some between their sixth and seventh years. Even though the summer is half gone, spending a bit of time in the larger world could help with some career-building. Finding some good prospects to move our remaking of the Ministry forward would be helpful." 

Snape's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion. "What would you selection process be like?" 

"A letter of application, followed by an interview." Yaxley's voice was casual. 

They were intruded on by a disheveled-looking Lucius who looked somehow even worse than he had at the start of the meeting. He appeared shrunken down within himself, as if withering up slowly from the abrupt loss of his wand. No doubt the glass of scotch in his hand was meant to steady his nerves, but it only made him more sloppy. "Internships at the Ministry? That sound like a good idea! Something useful for Draco to put his efforts towards. Or," he leaned towards Yaxley, "are you only going to consider girls for the sorts of positions which you have in mind?" He snickered at his own attempt at humor. 

Yaxley was only mildly surprised that the smell of whisky rolling off Lucius was some cheap brand, rather than the brand which Lucius preferred. "Both witches and wizards will be welcome to apply," he replied tersely. 

"I'll consider your proposal, Yaxley," Snape murmured before turning in place to Apparate, leaving Yaxley alone with Lucius. Lucius cleared his throat, somewhat taken aback by his colleague's swift departure. Snape would sometime linger and discuss matters with Lucius, so the swift exit made Lucius feel even more in need of a friend. 

"Well, if you're looking for a student, a witch, to trial as an intern, I have one in my dungeon," Lucius helpfully offered with a distinct slur to his speech. Yaxley considered the possibility that Lucius had reached the state where he would have no recollection the following day of what was taking place. Yaxley's father had that relationship with alcohol and Yaxley had witnessed his father do the most witless things at night with no recollection in the morning. 

The beplaited Death Eater nodded at his host. It wouldn't hurt to look at her. He absolutely wasn't considering her as a candidate for an internship, but he had a long-held fantasy in the back of his mind. 

The locked dungeon door would open without a spell for anyone bearing the Dark Mark. Lucius had set it up that way since he was such a frequent visitor over the many years. He was especially glad now since he did not have a wand, thus saving himself the embarrassment of asking a guest to unlock his dungeon door. The door swung open and a torch flared in the darkness. Two pair of eyes shone in pale, thin faces at the far wall. Yaxley recognized Ollivander, little-changed in the four decades since Yaxley had stepped into the wizard's shop in Diagon Alley. Still, it wasn't the sight of Ollivander that sent a push of blood into Yaxley's groin. He liked the look of the wee witch -- quite a bit in fact. 


	2. A Troubled Wakening

Luna had awakened earlier, enveloped in the solid blackness which filled the dungeon every night when the torches were put out. She realized what had caused her to wake was that Mr Olivander, who usually slept quietly, was talking softly in his sleep. She struggled to wake more fully but she had been having another nightmare and it was hard to dispel the chilling vividness which had filled her. Luna was able to hear Ollivander well, as they were sleeping under the same thin blanket, trying to keep warm on the stone floor. 

"Beseech the Beech and she may drop  
A branch if you are worthy.  
The Oak may poke you if he knows  
That of his wood, you're worthy.  
The Pine may bend down to friend  
He finds both strong and clever.  
The Willow graces with a branch  
Those who are true friends forever." 

His voice trailed off in a way that sounded rather sad to the young witch. Ollivander remained quiet but there were footfalls on the stone steps, coming down. Luna recognized Lucius' gait, and could tell he was very intoxicated. Draco's footstep tended to be more quiet, not wanting to be noticed when he would infrequently come to check on her and Ollivander. Pettigrew, on the other hand usually laughed whenever he descended to the dungeon, delighted that he could create some torment and misery with a defenseless target or two. Whomever was with Lucius this night was unknown. 

Her question was answered when the door opened and a torch flared, casting long shadows. There was a stranger with Lucius. The dungeon was already chilly, but the unknown wizard sent an extra chill through Luna. She instinctively grabbed ahold of Ollivander, moving in front of him as if to protect him. The old wizard had been visited hours earlier by the Dark Lord and was injured, more vulnerable than ever. She knew that anyone Lucius brought would have no good intentions. 

Lucius came swaggering up to the imprisoned pair who remained on the floor. Ollivander was curled up on his side, back against the wall, with Luna sitting resolutely in front of him. The strange wizard lit his wand, then walked from side to side, staring at every inch of her that he could see. She wasn't sure if she needed to watch out for Lucius who looked as drunk as she had ever seen him, or if this silent, unknown one was more of a threat. She certainly found him unnerving as he continued to stare. A Thestral would have exuded more warmth. The shadows cast heavy lines across his weathered face and there was no expression she could read in his eyes. 

He looked prosperous, but all that meant to Luna was that he was corrupt and likely a Death Eater, an enemy of what she knew was good. She also knew that if he had come down there to cause Ollivander misery, that she had no significant defenses against him. The wizard's expression changed slightly -- it looked like a trace of anticipatory amusement -- and Luna got the swift, sickening feeling that perhaps she was the focus of his interest. 

"Up," he growled at her but she stayed down, eyes wide. He gave her shin a firm kick and as she grabbed her leg in pain, he reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her up, off-balance, and slamming her back against the wall. She cried out in pain and shock, and Ollivander, as crippled as he was, tried to rise to her defense. Lucius kicked the old wandmaker hard, out of pent-up anger and frustration at being wandless, sending him back with a hard, smacking sound as his head hit the wall. Yaxley dug his fingers into Luna's arm as she tried to reach out to Ollivander who lay silently crumpled and bleeding. She let out a moaning wail of distress which made Yaxley's cock hard. He was looking forward to getting her home. But first, he wanted a bit of fun. 

"I'll take your offer, Malfoy," Yaxley said as he pressed himself up against Luna, pinning her against the granite blocks of the dungeon wall. She felt the tip of his wand pressed against her throat, but she was equally alarmed by what else was pressing against her down lower as he undid his belt. 

"Are you going to fuck her right now with me standing here, Yaxley?" Lucius sounded both surprised and delighted at his fellow Death Eater's boldness. Lucius had spent so many unhappy months immersed in an alcoholic haze, that he had not given much thought to sex. 

Yaxley made no reply. He paralyzed Luna's arms with a nonverbal spell, then tucked his wand up his sleeve. She was only a couple of inches shorter than he was and much lighter in weight, so it took little to lift the screaming young witch up to try and angle her onto his cock. Yaxley ignored the clatter of footsteps coming down to the dungeon as he struggled to position her where he needed her for access, as she clenched up and kicked against him. 

A loud mocking drawl interrupted Yaxley's focus. "Surely you're not going to fuck Looney Lovegood?!!" Draco called our derisively. "She couldn't even get a date to the Yule Ball. I'd be willing to bet she's never even been kissed, even by that toad-lover Longbottom!" The young Death Eater's raucous laughter echoed faintly off the walls. "She's so plain even Peeves didn't check her out in the shower." He paused, "Fucking her would just be so -- tacky." His lip curled in a disdainful sneer. Inwardly he hoped Yaxley would just leave. Draco wasn't fond of Luna, but he knew she didn't deserve to be brutalized and perhaps he could put Yaxley off from the idea. 

Yaxley let go of his prey and she crumpled to her knees. A nonverbal spell from Draco reversed the spell on her arms and she stood up, pressing herself against the wall. Yaxley tucked his manhood into his trousers as he glared at Draco. Lucius was quite angry with his son for spoiling the entertainment and would've shot a hex in his direction were it not for lack of a wand. As it was, he could only shout. "Draco! Have you no better manners than to disrupt our guests entertainment!" 

The young Malfoy shook his head in disgust at his father's behavior. Draco was well aware that his mother was no longer allowing Lucius to sleep in the same bed as she, but the idea that his father would derive sexual pleasure from watching Luna be raped was nauseating. 

It was a tense scene with the Death Eaters all glaring at each other. Luna was shaken both by Yaxley's attack, and by the sight of his cock which she had seen too close-up when he dropped her to her knees. She wanted nothing to do with him in general, let alone that specific part. She didn't mind what Draco had said. It was true. She hadn't been invited to the Yule Ball and she had never been kissed by a wizard. 

The silence was broken by Ollivander's ragged cough, jerking his body out of its hazy lethargy into wakefulness. He groaned in pain and Luna bent down towards him, but she was yanked up quickly by Yaxley once again pulling her to her feet. Her pale blue eyes were wide with fright and pleading which encouraged him. "Come along," his harsh voice commanded as he pulled her towards the door. Yaxley's eyes bored into Draco, who reluctantly stepped aside, unwilling to engage Yaxley in a duel. 

As they passed through the door to go up the steps, Ollivander called out in his shaky voice, "The trees, Luna. Don't forget the trees!" 

Luna couldn't think at the moment, not about trees or Neville or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. She tried to calm herself as she reached the top of the stairs with Yaxley still fiercely clutching her. Yaxley had quite a lot of thoughts running through his mind. He just didn't know what he wanted the end result to be. A favorite fantasy over the years was a sweet, obedient young witch who would call him 'Daddy' and indulge his dirtiest fantasies. And of course, if his dirty little girl was disobedient in some way, he would have to punish her. This one looked like what he had envisioned. He had worked to achieve the power he held. It was time to start collecting some better rewards. Yes, he smiled as he thought, this one would likely live up to what he wanted. If not, he would destroy and replace her.


	3. A New Prison

As pleased as Yaxley was at arriving home with Luna, he realized he had made no preparations to have a captive. He had Apparated them to his manor where he lived with a house elf named Rixxie whose ancestors had long served his family. He let go of Luna's arm to accept a glass of whisky held aloft on a tray by the elf who stared silently at Luna. They were in a very large room with a massive table where a variety of crackers, cheeses and sliced meats rested on silver trays. Luna stood shivering by the fire which crackled noisily, unsure if she could ask for something to eat. 

She had never been in such a grand house before, but despite its spacious luxury, she would've given anything to be back in her own cramped home. She knew she could not outrun his wand and that she would likely become lost even if she made a successful dash for it. 

Yaxley looked her over some more. Her jumper was ripped and so was the blouse beneath it. Her striped corduroy skirt was stained and there were holes in the knees of her tights. Her short green boots looked worse for wear as well. She obviously hadn't bathed for more than a few days. "Rixxie, take her to my shower. I'll be along in a minute." 

The elf made no reply, but began pushing Luna out of the dining room. "Wait," called out the gravel-voiced wizard. "What House are you from? I know you're not a Slytherin." 

"Ravenclaw, Sir." 

"Go along with Rixxie then. You'll get fed after your shower." He was relieved that she wasn't a Gryffindor. He would've preferred a Hufflepuff though since Ravenclaws were harder to deceive. 

Rixxie grabbed Luna's hand and trotted rapidly down the hallway. She knew Master was not a patient wizard. If he wanted a clean little witch, then it was up to Rixxie to create one quickly or suffer the consequences. Master was sometimes even-tempered, but sometimes not, depending on how much he had to drink. Single malt whisky was his favorite, by far. 

Luna was led into a well-lit bathroom with a vaulted ceiling and a white marble floor. Rixxie said nothing, but began pulling off Luna's clothes. The young witch did not put up any resistance. Luna wasn't aware that Yaxley was watching, not only wanting to see Luna get stripped, but also to observe her reaction to the undignified process. The jumper and blouse went first, leaving Luna in her bra. Luna frantically grabbed ahold of a towel bar to avoid losing her balance as Rixxie tugged off one boot, then the other. Rixxie tore off Luna's skirt and Yaxley grinned silently. There was something enjoyable about simply watching, he thought -- no wonder poor Lucius was so disappointed at the interruption in the dungeon. 

Rixxie had now seized the top of Luna's tights and was wrestling to get them down as the young witch finally tried to squirm away. They ended up down on the floor. Although Rixxie was smaller, she was stronger and very effective. Yaxley noted approvingly that Luna wasn't trying to hit the elf, but merely escape which gave the advantage to Rixxie. Yaxley's cock was throbbing again and when Rixxie had Luna bent over a green velvet bench, peeling down Luna's tights and panties, Yaxley decided to not wait. The pale, peach-shaped bottom was just too inviting. Luna startled when she realized her arms were spread out, hands secured to the ends of the bench. Her face was firmly pressed into the soft, silky cover and she felt someone who was definitely not Rixxie pulling off the last inches of her tights, then pinning her legs down with their own. She felt her panties get pulled back up to cover her bottom, but there was an icy finger running back and forth along the elastic top edge, making her shiver. 

The fingertip was joined by others which began to very slowly roll her underwear down, pausing now and again to touch the bit of her bottom crack that had become further exposed, or alternately to run up along her spine. She felt his breath on her back. He was taking his time with her, luxuriating in the pleasure of having a lovely young witch for his own desires. Little by little the process continued and Luna knew that her panties were most of the way down her bottom, although not down to her thighs yet. The wicked chuckle in her ear was low and menacing, accompanied by whispered words. "If you don't fight me, I might be kind enough to use some lube. But with or without, your ass is mine. Maybe I should take you dry. You're my own dirty girl." 

The thought had not occurred to Luna that Yaxley would want to fuck her bottom and she was even more alarmed and desperate for him to stop. "Please don't use me that way. I'd even rather lose my virginity to you." 

"Virginity?" 

Luna had never thought that one spoken word could convey such a mix of emotions within the speaker, and create such a sense of fear in her. She had the feeling that he wanted something more, but her logic was failing to come up with what that might be. She realized that instinct rather than logic was going to be her best way forward in dealing with Yaxley's desires. She bit her lip and plunged onward. 

"Please, Daddy, don't hurt my bottom!" 

She heard a sharp intake of breath and in the words he spoke, Luna heard just the slightest amount of surprised delight in the rough voice. "Are you needing a Daddy?" There was a pause and she could tell Yaxley was using Legilimancy as he then coldly asked, "Do you truly want me to be your Daddy, or are you lying to me?" 

Luna's answer came from her heart because she was sure that if she told him 'no' that he would kill her. "Yes! Yes, I want you, I need you to be my Daddy!" 

Yaxley was a much better Occlumens than Legilimans and he was unable to determine Luna's motivation for her answer, but he could tell she was sincere and that was good enough for him at that moment with the pressure building inside him. "I'll save your pussy for later, but right now, Daddy needs to fuck your pretty little ass." He stood up for a moment and Luna closed her eyes tight so as to avoid the sight of him but he shook her shoulder roughly, demanding she turn her head to look at him. He had stripped off all his clothes and was clenching his cock, brandishing it in her face. "Look at what you made my cock do. It's all swollen and purple-headed because of what you did, showing your pretty body off. Now I've got to stick it all in your tight little bum-hole, which is probably what you wanted me to do all along!" 

Luna winced as his legs pinned hers in place again on the hard cold floor, and she tried to figure out if she should say something. She was determined to escape somehow, but she knew that would take time before he would trust her enough that she might be able to make an effective escape. Until then, she would have to play along. Her eyes widened as she felt him suddenly yank off her panties, tearing the sides so they fell to the floor. 

She was both reassured and frightened as she felt him rubbing something gooey on her puckered little hole. On one hand, it meant that he was willing to provide some measure of comfort for her, but on the other hand, it meant that he really was going to fuck her bottom. 

"Please, please be gentle! I'll be your good girl. Just don't hurt me." 

She felt him press his warm body against hers and she suddenly cried out as her reached around and pinched her nipples. He chuckled and began to press the head of his cock into her. Luna was stoic as he started, but once the thickest part of the head had her spread open, she began wailing from the burning pressure, feeling like he was tearing her open. "No, Please don't! Don't do this!" 

Yaxley grunted as he shoved, and the swollen head popped into her. With the head of his cock inside her, Yaxley paused, holding her tight against him with his left arm, and ran his right hand down to her soft short curls, spreading them to find her tender nub and grasp it between his thumb and forefinger. Luna was squirming and crying out, but having more trouble forming words. 

The old Death Eater held her firmly in place as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper into her as his other hand kept busy on her pussy. She was moaning and gasping as he pumped in and out. He clutched his sweet prize and let out a roar as he shot hot surges of cum deep inside her. 

Luna had nearly passed out, but he pulled her to her feet, saying, "Time for a shower and a meal before I get you into my bed. The evening has just started, my wee witch. I've just started with you." 


	4. Late Night Shopping

Yaxley released her from the bench and she scrambled to stand before he grabbed her. His face was hard and his dark blue eyes were cold as he nodded silently in the direction of the shower. She walked swiftly and the warm water came on as soon as she entered. She saw just a flicker of a smile cross his face as he got in with her. Luna's bottom was aching and she trembled as Yaxley positioned himself in back of her. She let out a little sigh of surprised relief as he began shampooing her hair. His strong fingers massaged her scalp, loosening the dirt which had accumulated from the dungeon. He rinsed her long, pale curls and then conjured up a heavily-lathered, dark green washcloth. It was warm and soft as he washed her back, arms and legs, and it felt so very comforting. She began to relax. Then, as he slid the washcloth along her bottom crack, it became cold and prickly, and she cried out with a surprise. "Stand still, my wee witch, and be a good girl." She could hear the enjoyment in his voice as the washcloth with its tiny icy spines focused in on her tender hole making her moan. 

"Ohhh, too much there for my lovely girl?" he questioned. She gave a slight nod and with silent glee he levitated her on her back, legs spread open in front of him. "Well, well, let me see how you look." The washcloth hovered above her as Yaxley inspected his prize, spreading her little lips apart. "You look dirty there and that will never do," he declared solemnly. The washcloth seemed to quiver with anticipation before it suddenly swooped down and began scrubbing on her folds and most harshly, on her little nub. The shock of the cold combined with the pain of the spines made her shriek and writhe. She was pleading with him to stop, but he took no notice of her needs, tending only to his desires. The old Death Eater was clearly enjoying himself as he took his time. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he kept humming to himself, once in awhile singing a few words of a Muggle song she recognized as 'Oh Jean.' His gravelly voice echoed slightly in the bathroom. 

When he was satisfied, the washcloth vanished and he rinsed her off with warm water before letting her down on her feet and escorting her back into the bedroom, "I think after fucking you in the ass like I did, that your daddy should buy you a present." 

"You don't need to do that," she hastily replied, not wanting to be in his debt in any manner. 

He had a peculiar gleam in his eye as he replied in his heavy Scottish accent, "Daddy insists, and you'll find I always get my way." Luna noticed they were both dry as soon as they left the bathroom. Yaxley created clothes for himself and stood there fully dressed as he looked her over. He undid his plait by hand, and a hairbrush appeared and smoothed out his long hair which was nearly halfway down his back. Then, with a nonverbal spell his hair was rebraided and secured. The old wizard's thin mouth twitched with a smile as he conjured some thigh-high stockings and Mary Janes on Luna. She liked the shoes, but the stockings made her uncomfortable as she had an idea what might go with them for his purpose. Her suspicions were confirmed when she then found he had dressed her in a short, pale pink, sheer dress that barely covered her pussy, leaving her witch-parts just peeping out. He looked at her for a moment, shortened the dress by a couple of inches and added a ruffle of lace on the hem. With a snicker and a flourish of his wand, he added a big pink bow to hold her hair back. "Ah, my wee dirty witch, you are such a treat for a wizard's eyes. Yes, we're going out shopping." 

"Isn't it rather late to do that? Where are you taking me?" Luna's voice was soft. 

"We're going shopping at Borgin and Burkes. Have you been there before?" Luna quickly shook her head, making her curls sway. Yaxley was pleased by her reaction. Clearly, she was one of those goody-goody, non-adventurous types who never stepped out of bounds. He was pleased with that idea of her. She would be easy to control. Everyone in Slytherin had been to Borgin and Burkes in their first year back when he was in Hogwarts, and he knew that there were often a few Ravenclaw students who would be curious enough to go check out the shop at some point. Clearly, she was not one. 

Luna shifted from one foot to the other, trying to get comfortable. Her pussy and bottom still felt aflame from the scrubbing by Yaxley's washcloth. 

"We'll go by Floo. Don't try to get away." His firm grip left her no alternative as they stepped into his massive bedroom fireplace and he threw down the handful of powder. 

Luna looked around as they exited. The fireplace was towards the back of the shop. She could see the front door and the dimly-lit street beyond, but the shop was both narrow and long. Yaxley called out, "Borgin! Get out here!" 

"Coming Mr Yaxley, Sir!" came a voice which sounded muffled. A panel slid open in the nearby wall, and a hunched wizard emerged. Luna had often heard her fellow students describe Headmaster Snape as having greasy hair, but Borgin was positively oily. He smiled at Yaxley, showing a partial set of bad teeth, "How may I be of best service to you this evening, Sir?" He pointedly ignored Luna.

"I am here to buy this wee witch a present," said Yaxley, seizing Luna by the shoulders and pushing her out in front of him. 

Borgin took full advantage of Yaxley's permission to stare at Luna. "My, my, yes," Borgin murmured eagerly. He peered around Luna at the Death Eater. "I can see why you might favor her with a gift. Very lovely indeed." 

Luna held her breath. Borgin was positively rank and his close proximity made her queasy. Yaxley replied cheerfully to the shopkeeper, "Well, it's by way of making amends. I caused her an injury earlier, so I want to get something to -- balance it out, you could say." 

"An injury! She seems alright enough." 

"Luna, turn around and bend over, so kindly Mr Borgin can see where your cruel daddy caused you an injury." 

She instantly clasped her hands over her backside, pleading, "No, please don't let him look at me." 

A spell from Yaxley put her in position with her hands and feet on the floor, bottom in the air, dress flipped up and legs apart. She could see Borgin's black trousers as she peered through her legs. "What a wonderful sight! The roundness and firmness and color are just so enticing. I'm guessing you just fucked her ass. May I have a taste?" she heard him ask Yaxley. 

"Of course," Yaxley said approvingly. 

Luna startled as she felt Borgin's warm tongue begin to probe her bumhole. He made little circles around and darted it in as far as she would let it go. Luna had thought about sex quite a bit, wondering about different things, but this was something which had never entered her mind. She was finding she liked the sensation and she began to relax. She felt Yaxley reach down and run a finger along her pussy. He whispered in her ear, "You're a dirty little girl, aren't you?" His breath was hot. He rubbed her gently, making her catch her breath and hope she didn't fall over. She could tell Borgin's tongue was going deeper as she relaxed more. The wizards continued their attentions and Luna began to moan and gasp. Borgin never strayed from his target as Yaxley continued to expertly rub her, never going within. She became alarmed as she heard Borgin moan sensuously. This went on for several minutes. 

Yaxley stopped and stood up. "That's enough for now Borgin." The proprietor paused and Luna felt a sense of disappointment even though she was no longer held by the spell. 

Yaxley held up the fingers he had been stroking her with, displaying shiny streaks of wetness. "What a dirty little witch she is, isn't she Borgin?" Borgin nodded. "She hasn't yet lost her maidenhead, but I think her cunny is just begging for the chance." 

Luna began to say something, but Yaxley spoke over her, addressing Borgin. "Do you have anything here for sale which could help me keep her cunny under my control?" Luna's heart chilled at his last words. 

Borgin's expression brightened even more. "I do Mr Yaxley! Something special just came in the other day. Allow me to get it for you." He scurried off towards the front of the shop. Luna started to head after him, but Yaxley grabbed her shoulder and gave her a hard look. Luna tried to use the lower edge of her dress to blot away some of her pussy juice which had gone down her thighs, but a flick of her daddy's wand removed the lace hem, leaving her very exposed. 

Borgin returned, cradling the small piece of metal in one palm, and holding a piece of parchment in the other hand which he presented to Yaxley. "Allow me to show you this delightful device which came in earlier today. It's a charmed clit clip which responds to three different settings as you can see from the instruction sheet. With no spell it just applies steady pressure. This first charm puts it under control of the wizard who applies it. The second charm -- The Attention-Getter -- makes it squeeze painfully hard if the wearer is thinking of something other than sex. The third charm -- The Jealousy Setting -- makes it squeeze painfully hard if the wearer is thinking about sex with anyone other than the wizard who puts it on the witch." Yaxley smiled and Luna was temporarily distracted by his dimples. Borgin went on, "It also elongates as well, so as to pinch the witch's inner lips, preventing some other wizard from using her." 

Yaxley nodded. "I'll take it." He held her arm and the trio walked towards the front of the shop to the counter where Borgin kept his cashbox. Luna noticed three boxes under the glass of the counter. One was labelled 'Dragon Heart String', another, 'Unicorn Hair' and the third read "Phoenix Feather.' 

"Aren't those Mr Ollivander's?" she asked Borgin. 

He turned his bloodshot gaze upon her and said smoothly, "They were his until he abandoned his business and I acquired the entire stock of his shop." 

Luna couldn't help but retort, "He didn't abandon his shop! He was kidnapped!" 

"Shut up!" This loud, abrupt command came from Yaxley who looked angry. He used a spell to silence her and added, "Time for Daddy to put the clip on you to protect your virtue." 

Luna found herself on top of the counter with Borgin holding her wrists while Yaxley immobilized her legs. She twisted and squirmed which only made Yaxley chuckle. Borgin remained silent, focusing on his task. Yaxley took the clip, spread it open a bit with one hand and grasped Luna's little nub with the other, sliding the clip onto her and continuing down so her inner lips were pinched together. He made some adjustments, tugging her tender flesh though so the clip was as far onto her bits as possible. Yaxley looked briefly at the piece of paper, then flicked his wand twice. Luna began whimpering, then quieted, with tears running down her face. Yaxley smiled, "Are you thinking about Daddy's cock now?"

She nodded miserably. She had been thinking about how to get to one of the boxes of Ollivander's cores, preferably unicorn hair which is what her old wand had contained. All she could do at present though was think about sex with Yaxley because of the way he had the clip charmed. He smiled as he paid Borgin. "It's been a pleasure to do a bit of shopping here. I may bring her back." 

Borgin smiled and bowed as he showed them back to the fireplace. "So good to see you. Do come again!" The green flames sprang up and the pair disappeared. 


	5. She Wondered as She Wandered

Yaxley removed the clip when they returned to his manor. He regretted having to make an early night of it, but there were early meetings at the Ministry which he would need to attend. Luna was a piece of his plan for long-term success, as well as entertainment, but his more immediate goals would not be ignored. He needed to keep an iron grip on the power he had fought so hard to acquire. He was very aware that Dolores Umbridge desperately wanted his job, with the eventual goal of becoming the Minister of Magic. He knew that Umbridge didn't know she lacked the right connections. These days, the only connection to advancement in power required a Dark Mark which was something Dolores would never achieve. Nonetheless, she and her coterie would continue to try in stealthy ways to undermine him. 

Luna fell into a troubled sleep that night. The luxurious bed was very inviting, but given that it belonged to the lecherous Death Eater who controlled her, she didn't rest well. However, Yaxley slept well that night, embracing the young Ravenclaw whose mind kept trying to piece together an escape plan. 

  


Luna awoke bleary-eyed the next morning. Yaxley was prodding her in the back with his foot. "Wake up, girlie! I'm off to work soon. You can use the library and wander around on the grounds all you want. You won't be able to get past the boundaries of course -- no one passes through independently without a Dark Mark, same for the Floo so don't bother trying. Let Rixxie know what you want to eat. I'll be back sometime this evening." He was out of bed and mostly dressed before he had finished speaking. "Get up now and come give your daddy's cock a kiss before I have to tuck it away!" His harsh voice had a hint of teasing as he spoke. 

Luna obediently scrambled out of bed and knelt down in front of him. She held the shaft in one hand and fondled his balls with her other hand while she ran her tongue around on it while looking up at him. She figured Yaxley enjoyed watching along with having the physical sensation, and she was determined to give him as much pleasure as possible so as to stay on his good side. His breathing deepened as she took more of him into her mouth and she gripped his shaft as tightly as she could. He let out some gasps as he came copiously into her mouth. She hadn't been fully awake, hadn't been thinking of what was likely to occur from her having his cock in her mouth, so she unexpectedly ended up with a mouthful of him, not wanting to swallow, but too afraid to spit. She clasped one hand over her mouth and started to stand up, but his hands held her shoulders down. 

"Swallow!" he commanded harshly. Her faced scrunched up as she obeyed him. He tasted bitter, like something rancid permeated him. He snickered as he patted her on the head. "That's enough for now. You'll get more of me later." He reluctantly tucked himself in and buttoned up. 

She stayed on her knees as he stepped into the fireplace. Luna was eager for him to be gone, happy when he vanished in the green flames. She eagerly scrambled into the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out, wondering if all wizards tasted that foul or it was a manifestation of his nature. She brushed her teeth and returned to the bedroom to get the clothes she had left carefully folded on one of the chairs. The young witch picked up her stockings and examined them carefully, holding each one up to the light. She saw what she was looking for in the second one. She hadn't been sure she saw it last night and there was neither time nor privacy to check. This morning was different though. A translucent, gleaming fiber had somehow become woven through the fibers of the stocking as she had been splayed out, squirming, on Borgin's countertop. She carefully pulled on it and it easily slid out, gliding free with the slightest tug of her warm fingertips. Luna recognized it as unicorn hair and wondered if it had been somehow drawn to her, the way unicorns were drawn to virgins. She had been grossly violated by the two wizards, but she was basically unchanged within, able to see what had been done as external events that needn't disturb who she truly was. She tucked the hair into the top of her stocking as she got dressed. Having that bit of unicorn next to her somehow heartened and encouraged her. She went downstairs to find some breakfast. 

  


Breakfast had been adequate. Rixxie had been less than enthused at having to wait on "Master's fucking-piece" which was what she muttered about Luna just loudly enough for Luna to hear. The witch was not surprised, knowing that Rixxie lived to serve Yaxley and those he held in high esteem. It made her feel more alone though, knowing there was no one around whom she could trust. At least, in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor, there was always Mr. Ollivander. A trustworthy and wise companion was worth their weight in gold. Here, there was only treachery and malice. Nonetheless, she knew she would not only have to come up with a way to escape, but also a destination too. Back to her home would be too dangerous, as would Hogwarts. It was another thing she would have to figure out. 

Luna was relieved that Yaxley was going to let her walk around his estate without an escort. She stepped out one of the side doors and looked up at the house. It was three stories high, possibly with a dungeon or cellar below. It looked nearly as old as Hogwarts, but far more bleak, with no hint of warmth or comfort within. She walked around towards the back to get a better view of the surrounding estate. As her footsteps made soft noises on the gravel, she looked around and saw woodlands in the distance off to her left. His magic would not allow her to leave his property, but even if she tried to hide, he could always use the Trace to find her. Thus, he was confident to leave her to her own amusements while he was at work. 

The blonde Ravenclaw had multiple ideas rolling around in her mind, but above all, she wanted to find the right tree -- a beech or an oak, or a pine or a willow. That would still leave the problem of having no knowledge of how to meld the wood and the precious unicorn hair into a wand. Even so, Luna didn't let go of the advice her mother had given her long ago. "The world is a mysterious place and full of the unexpected, so never give up hope." Luna was also aware that those who are prepared are those who can take advantage of opportunities which present themselves. She had found the unexpected to be an ally on many other occasions. 

  


Meanwhile, Yaxley was at the Ministry, meeting privately with Pius Thicknesse. The directions he was giving the Minister were complex and detailed, so everything had to be precisely recalled by Thicknesse before Yaxley could turn him loose for the day. Thicknesse was a Slytherin, a cousin of Gregory Goyle's father, with roughly the same mental acuity, which is to say, he was as sharp as a flobberworm. Yaxley had observed early on that Thicknesse thought his own knowledge was vast, while at the same time severely underestimating the knowledge and skills of others. Yaxley was a strategist and played for the long game. Back at Hogwarts, each wizard or witch he came across was assessed for their usefulness to him. As a graduate of Hogwarts, he had not had to go to work -- the family vault at Gringott's was full of treasures both legal and illicit. Nonetheless, he saw that money could buy only so much power; the rest of it would need to be built on the backs of others. And so he had decided to pursue a career in law which he recognized as a path to rapid advancement and advantage. He had been employed by the Ministry of Magic upon graduation and became a barrister, working to defend the many who were charged with crimes. His prices were reasonable, and often, for the worst of the worst, he would privately waive them entirely. He accrued numerous favors over the years and never hesitated to call them in, so as to advance his career and power. His clients had provided him with many deviant indulgences over the decades, but it had always been too risky to keep a young witch for an extended period of time in his own home. Now, that was no longer risky. He concluded his business with Thickesse and sent him out for the day's meetings. All was well. He headed down to the courtroom for the day's interrogations. 

  


Luna had reached the area where the forest began. The terrain steepened as the trees grew more plentiful. Initially, there was a mix of scattered fruit trees, as if one of Yaxley's ancestors had planted an orchard at one time. Passing those, Luna went on and noted that there were lots of evergreens, mostly fir, but no pine. She scanned the branches for bowtruckles, but there were none to be found. She was making her way along, where there was no path, when Rixxie suddenly appeared, startling her. "Time for lunch!" the elf announced sternly, standing on a rock a bit above Luna on the hillside so the elf was looking down on the witch. 

Luna momentarily considered declining, realizing that little time had passed since breakfast, perhaps only an hour. Still it was best to be compliant and not refuse an ally of her captor. She nodded silently, then Rixxie reached down, grabbed her hand, and Luna found herself back at Yaxley's manor. "You should stay in the rest of the day so poor Rixxie does not have to go looking for you like you is a naughty child, wandering off!" Rixxie clearly felt aggrieved at Luna's behavior. 

"I will do that. I won't wander away, I promise," Luna replied, then asked, "What time is lunch?" 

"Lunch is when Rixxie-who-has-to-keep-track-of-Master's-trollop is able to do her other tasks which is a pleasure to do for Master, and then find time to feed Master's fucking-piece." Rixxie spoke so swiftly and with such a heavy Glaswegian accent that Luna was not able to decipher all of what was said, but Luna got the general idea that she would get lunch only when Rixxie felt like it. 

Luna nodded and spoke, "Yaxley said I could go to his library, so I will be there -- if that's alright with you." She hoped it would be since she enjoyed books only second to nature. The house-elf pointed her bony little finger down the hall, "Go!" 

Luna turned heel and swiftly walked away in the direction she had been pointed. The broad hallway was lined with a variety of paintings, many of which displayed obvious ancestors of Yaxley. Witches and wizards in traditional Scottish dress gazed down upon her, muttering quietly amongst themselves. One wizard about Yaxley's age seemed fascinated by her and followed her through canvas after canvas, silently staring at her. 

He finally spoke. "Are you to be marrying into this family?" He had his hair in a plait just like Yaxley, but additionally had a substantial mustache which melded into his sideburns. She shook her head and sped up her steps. 

It was with a strong sense of relief that she reached the library. She had often wondered what it would be like to have a library of her own. Many of the books were general reference tomes but a shelf along the back wall piqued her interest. Although she had no wish to do any Dark Magic, she realized that being aware of what Yaxley knew could be of benefit to her.

As she approached, her sense of foreboding grew stronger. She noticed one volume in particular, 'Darkest Deadliest Draughts' stuck out a bit farther than the others, as if put away in haste. She put her hand gently on it, and was unsurprised when it spoke. "You're not a Yaxley!" the eerie voice creaked out. "By whose authority do you touch me?" 

Luna's heart hammered in her chest at the problem of being both honest and deceitful. Magical objects were notoriously difficult to trick and she had the feeling that this would be the one volume that Yaxley would neither want nor expect her to view. "I was told by Mr Yaxley, the owner of the manor and all it contains, that I am to assist him in many ways. I am a Ravenclaw who he selected for that purpose." 

The book was silent for a moment and Luna held still, waiting for a response. "Very well," it rasped out. 

Luna quietly exhaled. She thought quickly and spoke, "Oh, Darkest Deadliest Draughts, I need to examine the last page which Master Yaxley read." 

The book's pages began turning. When they stopped and Luna read the spell that Yaxley was most recently interested in, she grew more pale than usual, realizing what he was likely planning.


	6. The Shadow-Spirit Potion

Luna's pale blue eyes watered in horror as she read the spidery script on the yellowed page. 

'The Shadow-Spirit Potion.' Its name was bland enough but the details revolted her. 'This potion when made accurately will give you a Shadow-Spirit which will last with your essence for one hundred years.' 

Luna had heard of Shadow-Spirits in a library book she had perused at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement after a Dumbledore's Army meeting. It was the essence of a witch or wizard that would exist for one hundred years after its creation, dissipating if not used by then. The potion-maker would drink the potion and create within themselves this additional spirit. If the creator died, it would continue to exist and be able to take over the bodies of others who were weaker. The knowledge and personality of the potion-maker would manifest in the newly-inhabited body, although it would be limited in expression by that body's restrictions. The volume she had read earlier had not mentioned any details as to how to create the potion, but warned against making such an attempt as being the darkest sort of magic. As she read on, Luna readily saw why. 

The potion required several ingredients often found in potions, and three which were unusual -- maidenhead blood, unicorn blood, and the blood of a child as it was being born, but not entirely out in the world. The blood of a girl who is maiden becoming woman, the blood of a unicorn which is a creature between the worlds, and the blood of a half-born babe, emerging feet-first, not yet free of the womb to draw breath were what gave the potion its ability to produce a spirit. It was what her father would call "a betwixt and between." The page Luna was staring at went on to detail how the blood of each must be taken and mixed together with some of the creator's blood. Luna realized with an icy shiver as to why Yaxley had stopped short of fucking her in the dungeon. It was not due to being interrupted, but rather at finding a witch who could provide a crucial ingredient for this potion. No wonder he hadn't taken her virginity yet. 

She carefully read the rest of the page which gave detailed instructions as to how the blood should be obtained, as well as how to mix the ingredients, then she closed the volume, barely noticing how much her hands were shaking. She reshelved the now-silent book and sat down in the nearest chair. Her head was buzzing like a curtain full of Doxies. She didn't know if there were unicorns on the property, or if Yaxley had already killed one. As for the baby, she didn't know what to do. She knew he could easily replace her if he needed to. Why he had selected her for this was a mystery to her. 

She looked quickly towards the door as she saw Rixxie walking in with a tray. Silently, the elf conjured a small table next to Luna and set down lunch before turning heel and leaving. Luna looked at the plate with its limp salad greens, partially-shriveled grapes, and sandwich. The bread was a bit moldy and the mysterious meat inside had an unnatural shine. It also didn't smell fresh, not at all. She resigned herself to the salad and fruit, pretending she was outside on a very hot day to account for the condition of her meal and nibbled it down, bit by bit. As she ate, the realization came to her that Yaxley would be coming home fairly soon and she would have to keep him from noticing anything different in her reactions and interactions with him. She knew she had no skill at either lying or Occlumency and if he realized what she had become aware of, he might become far more dangerous. 

She sat there for a long time after she had finished eating, trying to sort out what she should do first. She finally decided she would do what she could to get a branch suitable for a wand. Ollivander's rhyme sounded as if a tree would knowingly give up an appropriate piece of wood, rather than the wandmaker clipping it off a tree, or finding a piece of fallen wood. She stood up and started to leave the room but Rixxie was waiting in the hallway. Luna stopped abruptly, trying to not look guilty of anything, but Rixxie was in a fierce temper. "Master works so hard to provide food and clothes and shelter for the dirty, ungrateful witch-tart!" scolded the house elf. "At least you could try to be pleasing for him and he will be home soon!" 

"I'll go take a shower," volunteered Luna, concerned she might have gotten sweaty from hiking around the forest. 

Rixxie squinted sourly at the witch. "You do that! Make yourself nice for him!" 

Luna scurried down the hall and up to the suite where she had spent the night with Yaxley. Perhaps a long shower could help her calm her thoughts and come up with a more complete plan, she thought. 

She was startled to hear his gravelly voice close behind her. "Is my wee witch, going into the shower? You can tell me about your day in there. I'll help you get naked." There was a threat as well as an unseen smile in the tone of his voice. 


	7. Back in the Shower

Luna turned around to face him. Yaxley had already removed his jacket and vest, which had hung themselves on a hanger which floated nearby. He was loosening his tie when her eyes met his. She tried to not look guilty. "Hi Daddy,' she spoke softly. 

"Get your clothes off," he said. She paused only a moment before she began, but Luna's disrobing was too slow to please him. With a flick of his wand and a non-verbal spell, her clothes burst into flames which with magical swiftness, destroyed her clothes, but didn't touch her body. Yaxley gave a thin smile in response to Luna's shriek and look of terror. Obviously, it was not a spell she was familiar with. It was well-known to the male members of Slytherin though and they guarded that knowledge closely. 

"Shower?" It was less of a question than a command, so Luna hastily turned around and headed into the shower. It greeted her with warm water, pouring down in a heavy spray, momentarily soothing her. The relief did not last long as Yaxley wrapped his arms around her from the back and pressed his mouth next to her ear. "Daddy needs to fuck his sweet girlie's ass." She cringed, trying to shrink down and slip out of his grasp. She could hear him snicker and realized with horror that her feet couldn't move. 

The water continued to pour down on her as she tried to get her hands to cover her backside. He gripped one wrist hard, pulling it around to the front, sneering at her as he reached out and pinched her nipple hard. He anticipated the reaction he would get as she brought her free hand to the front to protect herself, and he grabbed her other wrist. A nonverbal spell held her palms together as he gripped them in place. "My girl is being naughty." His tone was dry. "A naughty girl needs her daddy to help her be good." He cupped her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes and smiled as he spoke again, "Either that or she wants her daddy to discipline her." His voice was a suggestive growl as he continued, "I think you like a good, hard ass-fucking." 

She shook her head hard, "No! I don't want that! I don't want you!" 

He rubbed the head of his cock against her as he spoke softly, "No matter. I have you, my wee witch. Accio clit clip!" 

As he seized the clip, Luna felt her clasped hands pull up through the spray and stay there. The Death Eater stuck the clip between his teeth, then ran one hand over her as he continued to rub his enlarging cock on her. He knelt down. 

There was a gleam in his eyes which she couldn't see as he stared at her short blonde curls. She felt something warm and smooth rubbing against her pussy, pressing gradually until she could tell her little lips were spread open. She realized he was tasting her, licking her as his hands grabbed her bottom and he pressed his face against her. The shower spray moved so it flowed down her back and avoided diluting the flavor he sought. She had to admit that what he was doing felt very good, and that if it had not been for the spell holding her in place, her knees would've folded from the tremors going through her body. She was moaning softly, not aware she was pumping her hips against him. It felt to her as if time was floating. The warm, insistent tugging and sucking on her most tender parts only made her want more. 

Without warning, he stopped and within a second she felt the pressure of the clip sliding into place. She couldn't help the loud moan and the whimpers which followed, sending Yaxley's pulse pounding. She felt ashamed, hearing his suggestive growl, "Tell your dirty thoughts to Daddy." 

The exquisite pressure from the clip kept her thoughts focused on the old wizard now standing behind her. "Daddy, please, oh, ahhh, please, I want you again." The flow of the water shifted to her front.

The swollen head of his cock was pressing hard against her hole, as he whispered, "More. Say more."

A part of her mind was wanting to fight against his desires, but most of her wanted to feel so good again. "Please Daddy." She had trouble speaking with the away of the shower focused on the increasingly tender clit. He grinned as he pushed into her, enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure in her uncontrolled sounds. 

Luna was spasming from the combination of pain of his cock in her ass, and the persistent spray of water now pulsating on her clit. Yaxley clung tightly as he slammed himself in repeatedly, hungrily needing release but trying to hold off. When he would feel too close to cumming, he envisioned Umbridge which immediately pulled him back, only to return his attention to the present deliciousness of the underaged blonde witch whose ass was relentlessly squeezing his cock. He was able to continue longer than he usually did and when he finally came, he hung onto her even tighter to avoid collapsing on the floor. 

Luna was sobbing as she felt her arms and legs return to her own power. She was relieved to feel Yaxley step away from her and the water shut off. 

He smacked her ass with a towel. "Dry off. Daddy's going to take you out tonight. Maybe I'll buy you another present." His laugh was harsh. 


	8. An Evening Out

He dried them both off with two flicks of his wand. "We're going out. You will behave. If you shame me in any manner, shape or form, you will regret it deeply." A clean set of clothes presented itself to him and he got dressed as Luna stood there naked, gazing out towards the window at the darkening sky. 

"It looks cold outside. Should I wear something warm?"

He snorted in derision. "The party will be indoors, wee witch."

"Party?" Her voice cracked. She knew this wasn't going to be anything like going to that party with Harry when they went as friends.

His eyes twinkled as hers met his. "Aye. A small gathering of a few colleagues and their companions." His smile was thin as he spoke again. "I'll find it entertaining. You'll find it memorable." 

  


They arrived a short while later, emerging from the home's fireplace. Wall sconces cast flickering light along with a small chandelier. Yaxley held onto the slender, braided leash which was secured to the front of the sturdy collar. Luna was unsteady trying to walk in the high heels he had conjured for her. There were other wizards with witches on leashes. Luna knew none of them by name, but most of the witches looked familiar. She estimated she was the youngest one there. Yaxley on the other hand, knew everyone there. All the young women had been through the interrogation process in his courtroom, each having been found in possession of a wand, but not having any magical ancestors. Handing them off to his colleagues and acquaintances meant that these wizards now owed him favors, and it also eased the financial burden on the Ministry of having to provide for their upkeep as prisoners of the state. It was a definite two-for-one benefit which suited Yaxley well. The Averys, Mr Parkinson, Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, Mr Burke, and a half dozen more wizards were all present. McNair was the host and he greeted Yaxley with an effusiveness that meant he had been drinking heavily. He was wearing only his trousers, and Luna eyed the Dark Mark on his arm with trepidation. He leered at her, his handlebar mustache twitching, and Yaxley nodded in approval. 

"Is Severus here yet?" A drink appeared in Yaxley's free hand as he asked his question. 

"I expect him along in awhile. Been a bit of trouble at the school. Some of the Gryffindors got out of line." McNair's voice was gruff and heavily-accented like Yaxley's, although lacking the gravelly timbre of the older Death Eater. 

"The Potter supporters will get crushed." Yaxley offered the observation casually, watching Luna out of the corner of his eye. He was pleased to see her bite her lip. His thoughts on her were interrupted by Snape's arrival from the fireplace. Yaxley gave the leash a sharp tug. "Headmaster's here! Time to get down to business. I've decided what I want for you." 

McNair's voice hushed the guests as he announced, "My friends! The Headmaster's time is precious. He has granted us two hours, so if you require a consultation you will have to wait for another event. If you know what you want, he will provide his services, time permitting. The order is based on seniority, so Yaxley you are first." 

The former Potions Master unrolled a black cloth on a low table and sat down on a chair next to it. The beplaited Death Eater gave a short, sharp jerk on the leash and Luna followed as he spoke to Snape. "I want her back done in rings, corset-style. Ten on each side. Vertical, of course." 

Groans came from several of the wizards. "That'll take a bunch of his time. Can't you just get her nipples done or ...." The wizard didn't finish the sentence before he was hit with a Stunning spell. Yaxley gave a hard look to the remaining Death Eaters as he held his wand and let go of the leash. Not a murmur was heard as Snape conjured a stool and motioned for Luna to be seated. She sat facing him, unsure of what to do. 

The Headmaster gripped her shoulder with his long pale fingers. There was fear in her mind but it was different from the other girls. Then again, Lovegood always had been different. He paused momentarily as the thought tugged at him to investigate what was different. Snape's black eyes bored past her pale blue eyes. She could tell he was going into her mind. She had been trying to hold the thought of a unicorn, as that had always been something which cheered her. However in this bleak situation all she could think of was that a unicorn was in danger from Yaxley. Snape pushed past her imagination, brushing it aside like a shred of gauze and saw what she had seen. He saw the book from Yaxley's library and the page with instructions for the Shadow-Spirit Potion. He masked his reaction, holding an expression of cold calmness. 

Snape's voice hit her like ice water. "Didn't you hear him say he wants me to work on your back? Turn around. You're still as lost as you ever were." 

Again, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Legilimancy was usually more tricky if you couldn't look directly in the other person's eyes, but Luna was so open that he could continue to pick up images as he studied her back, marking points with his quill. "Sit up straight. I'll not tell you a second time, Miss Lovegood." 

Yaxley meanwhile, sipped on his whisky, enjoying the expression of dread on Luna's face. He bent down and in a loud whisper, said, "Ten on each side makes for twenty rings, but each ring takes two holes --one in, one out. Forty puncture points, my wee witch. Don't wiggle or it will --" Luna gave a loud gasp as Snape began. "It will hurt more," Yaxley finished. 

Tears flowed easily from Luna, but she did not sob or make any other sounds as the Headmaster continued to puncture her and methodically run each ring through as the needle was extracted. He took a bit longer than usual, not to torment Luna, but to get as much information as he could. He was able to decipher the symbols which had been handwritten in side notes to the potion recipe, thus gathering all the details on the page from her memory. 

He was familiar with 'Darkest Deadliest Draughts' and its contents. The tome had been in the Restricted Section of the library when he had been a student at Hogwarts, and he had eagerly copied much of its contents including that particular potion. He had even thought about making the potion and giving it to Lily in hopes of coaxing her away from Potter. That dream had turned to ashes, and in giving his allegiance to Dumbledore, he had foresworn Dark Magic. He knew Yaxley well enough to realize that Yaxley would make it for himself. No shred of generosity or love lay within Yaxley's being, of that, Snape was certain. 

Soon he was finished with the task at hand and Luna had twenty rings in her back. Yaxley jerked the chain and she staggered to her feet, wobbly with the lightheadedness as well as unsteady in her shoes. Too pale, she pitched forward suddenly and Yaxley caught her, easing her to the floor. Some other witch was being prodded by Mr Burke towards the seat in front of Snape. Snape seemingly ignored what had happened with Luna and looked to Burke, who simply said, "Nipples." Yaxley levitated Luna to a couch, propping her in a sitting position as he lowered her down. He sat next to her, and conjured a cold cloth which began mopping her forehead. 

Snape gave no indication of awareness of Luna, but silently observed everything. He had appreciated the fact that at Hogwarts with its conformity and peer pressure, that she remained steadfastly odd, but not embittered, despite the harassment she was dealt on a regular basis. He respected her for that, which was perhaps his highest category of approval. He had promised Dumbledore to protect the students and he would continue to try. He also very much did not want Yaxley to gain that Shadow-Spirit Potion. Allowing Dark Magic to gain a deeper foothold was not going to happen if he could do something, but Yaxley was a tricky adversary to say the least. He watched as Yaxley nudged Luna into the fireplace and they vanished in a swirl of green flames. For the moment, all Severus could do was be aware and keep his counsel. He was alone in this fight. 


	9. Bedtime

"Turn around and show me your back." Luna knew it was not a request and she dutifully turned around showing him the perfectly placed rows of rings. He conjured a slender ribbon. It was just barely narrow enough to weave through the rings and he began lacing her by hand. She winced with each ring's movement. He didn't pull hard enough to make her cry, but neither was he displeased to see tiny spots of blood appear next to some of the rings. 

His cock was still swollen from the pleasure of watching her get pierced and he wanted a bit more pleasure before going to sleep. He got on the bed and crooked a finger at her, silently beckoning before he conjured a glass of whisky and an expensive cigar. She obeyed, wary of what else he might do before the night was over as she gingerly made her way over to him.

The old wizard gently stroked Luna's hair as he blew a smoke ring from his cigar towards the ceiling. He silently pointed to his crotch and she began to service him. His pale frame was stretched out on his oversized bed and Luna was tentatively running the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock as she clutched the shaft with both hands. He liked the idea of her remaining a virgin, while he used her ass. There was something especially kinky about that that appealed to him. "Pristine in the front, and party in the back," he murmured. His face hardened, "Get your pointy tongue into the hole and flick it a bit. Then get me into your mouth and down your throat." Her look of anxiety made him snicker.

"Daddy?" Luna softly spoke. 

"Quit talking and do as I say, girl," he harsh voice becoming loud. "You need to practice so you can get all of me into your mouth! Work on it!" 

Her face scrunched up, Luna closed her eyes and tried to overcome her gag reflex as she slid up and down. Her warm mouth only got about halfway down on him before she jerked up, eyes watering. The rumbly voice warned, "Get your tongue in the hole. You didn't do that yet. You're testing my patience." 

The salty taste that greeted her was disgusting and she squirmed. Yaxley enjoyed making her feel dirty. She fulfilled his intimate need for power, while the authority he exerted at the Ministry of Magic fulfilled his beaureacratic need for power. Now, if he could just find a way to maneuver the Dark Lord out of the way, he could finally have it all. The Shadow-Spirit Potion would certainly help with that. 

He enjoyed her attentions to his cock and balls. Luna meanwhile was dreading the idea of his cum in her mouth, of having to swallow whatever squirted out. Still, that was better than the pain of his enthusiastically fucking her bum. The clip was still on and starting to hurt a lot. Since she had her eyes closed, she didn't notice his hand deliberately drift towards her pussy, but she threw her head back with a shriek as he rubbed her overly tender, swollen small lips. His tone was sarcastic, "Doesn't Daddy's girl appreciate my attentions?" He rubbed her clit between his thumb and forefinger. It was all she could do to not leap off the bed from the exquisite sensation of pain and pleasure. 

"Ahh, ahh, please Daddy, nooooo. Please, ahhh, ahhh, nooooo." He enjoyed her gasps and moans as he toyed with her. She managed to hang onto his cock and she was unconsciously squeezing it, pumping it in response to the sensations he was giving her. He could easily imagine how her pussy would finally respond to him the first time he would take her. It was going to be magnificent when it all happened. He was sure of that. His throbbing cock was demanding release soon. "Get your mouth down low on me," he snarled. Luna obeyed, trying to ignore all the sensations of her body, from her gag reflex, down to the wild, hot feeling in her pussy. She bobbed her head up and down on his engorging cock, feeling the swollen veins as her tongue slid up and further down each time. Her eyes were leaking tears when she finally heard him groan loudly and grab the back of her head to hold her in place. She swallowed, sobbing as he let go of her and roughly pulled off the clip making her wail in pain. She started to get off the bed, to go anywhere, the bathroom perhaps just to get away from him, but he roughly grabbed her wrist. "You'll stay next to me. No getting up tonight." 

"Yes, Daddy," she choked out. The old Death Eater smiled with his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep, keeping his grasp on her wrist. He had plans.

  


Morning couldn't come soon enough for Luna. She realized that it must be a day off for Yaxley since the morning light was shining in and he was just starting to stir. She had hardly slept that night. He had snored most of the time, a deep rumbling sound, but it was fear rather than noise that kept her awake. She could see her stockings lying on the chair where she had left them and wondered if the unicorn hair was still embedded in its place. She cheered herself with the thought that since Rixxie didn't like her, that the house elf likely hadn't washed her clothes. Her back felt strange as the lacing tugged a bit in its rings as she repositioned herself. She usually slept on her side, curled up a bit, but that was too uncomfortable and she had tried different positions throughout her sleepless night. 

Her movements began to wake him. He had let go of her wrist during the night and she was starting to edge off the bed, hoping to get to the bathroom. "Where you going?" he demanded to know. 

"Please, I need to use the bathroom." 

"Please, who?" There was a malicious twinkle in his eye as he spoke. 

"Please, Daddy. I need to go pee. I didn't get to go last night." She started to get up but a nonverbal spell brought her back down onto the bed next to him. 

"Your daddy wants to watch his dirty little girl make water. You'll pee for your Daddy, won't you? I like watching girls piss. In fact, since I have time with you today, you can expect to keep me entertained today." A large cup of tea appeared, floating in front of her. "Drink your tea, then Daddy will watch you wee for him." He smirked. 

Luna had no reply, wisely keeping her thoughts to herself. She needed to go, so she gulped down the hot beverage. The cup vanished when she drained it. She started to head towards the bathroom, figuring Yaxley would watch her there, but was again hit with his nonverbal spell, landing back on the bed. "My dirty little girl, you're not going to have to go far. You might say, we will stay while you go." He sat up in bed. His cock was already swelling. "Spread your pussy lips open and sit with them around my cock. Then you can piss." 

The look of shock on her face made him laugh. "Don't worry. I won't slip it inside you. I just want to feel your hot piss on my cock. Bed's as good a place as any." He grinned shamelessly. His tone turned serious, his voice harsh. "You do want to be my dirty little girl, don't you?" 

Luna nodded silently, feeling that the alternative to being Yaxley's dirty little girl was to be dead. He sat up and spread his legs wide, and she sat on his lap, spreading herself gently open. He ran a finger along one side of the rings on her back and she shuddered. 

"Daddy's dirty girl needs to wee, doesn't she?" he hissed in her ear. "If you don't, then I'll put the clip on and not let you go for another twelve hours." 

"I, I know I need to go, but I don't know if I can do it like this." The fear in her voice made him harder. 

His tone was more coaxing and seductive, although his words were not. "My nasty lassie, I've waited too long to feel your hot piss drenching my balls. You'd best give it up." His tone changed to a growl, "If you don't, you'll find out what it tastes like to suck on me after I've blown my cum up your arse." 

Luna could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her bladder hurt from the pressure but her body was tight with fear. It didn't help that Yaxley began running his fingertips over her pussy which was still painfully tender from the prolonged use of the clip. Yaxley grinned to himself as she squirmed against his cock, moistening him with her juices. He liked that she was trying to stifle the sounds of arousal from his touch. He didn't care if she found his desires erotic or not. He liked what he liked and getting what he liked was what mattered. However, he wasn't getting what he wanted. 

He pushed against her back, making her shriek with pain. "Get on your hands and knees!" His voice was angry and tolerated no hesitation. Luna paused just long enough to anger him, but he was looking for any excuse to abuse her. He shoved her face down on the mattress and grabbed her from behind. He was hard, needing release again. He knew his cock was slick from her aroused pussy, and he found her dark, wrinkled hole with his cock. He didn't hesitate as he shoved in. Sometimes he really liked to hear a witch scream and this time was one of them. She was pleading, moaning and crying as he pumped in and out. He rode her as long as he could, taking pleasure from her sobs. Still, there was one thing missing for Yaxley. "Who am I?" he demanded. "Who's fucking your ass?" 

"Daddy!" she cried. "Please, Daddy, no Daddy. Please nooooo, Daddy!!" 

It was enough to send him over the edge again, and he jammed himself into her as deeply as he could as he slammed mindlessly into her bottom, gasping as the last spurt of his cum went high up inside her. As he collapsed back, he grabbed her wrist. "Get your mouth on me," he muttered low and raspy.

Luna once again was too slow for the old Death Eater. "Do it, or you won't piss for twenty-four hours." She took ahold of his slimy cock between her thumb and forefinger, closing her eyes to avoid looking at what was on it. She felt nauseous, but knew he would make her feel much worse, so she began. After a minute, she paused just long enough to blurt out, "Daddy, may I pee on your cock now?"

She didn't look up at him, but continued diligently to do her best despite her instinct to bolt away. She heard him grunt and reply, "Keep cleaning me up with your mouth, then I'll tell you when you can rinse me off with your wee." It wasn't what she had hoped for at all, but at least he didn't sound angry. She noticed he really did seem to respond better to her when she called him 'Daddy.' 

It was awhile, but he eventually spoke again. "Alright. Come sit on Daddy's lap and be a dirty girl for him." She gladly stopped what she was doing, and scrambled onto his lap. To her relief, his cock was no longer hard. She took a deep breath and bore down enough to squirt a bit out. "More," he hissed in her ear. 

"Yes, Daddy." 

She was only able to leak out a little at a time, despite trying to let a lot out, which was what Yaxley seemed to want. "My wee witch, you did a poor job of pleasing your Daddy, but with lots of practice, I'm sure you'll do better." His voice became sarcastic, "It looks like your mouth is dirty though. Maybe it needs to get cleaned out with some good, hot wizard piss. Hmm, my dirty girl, what say you to that?" 


	10. A Walk in the Woods

Luna was relieved that Yaxley had dried the bed with a flick of his wand, because no sooner that he did that, than Rixxie appeared in the doorway. The squeaky voice spoke before Luna could make any reply to the old Death Eater's vile query. "Master! Headmaster Severus Snape from Hogwarts School of..." 

Yaxley spoke over his house elf. "What the fucking load of shite does he want at this hour of the morning?" 

"Master, he wishes to speak with you," replied the diminutive but persistent servant. 

"I suppose I'll not be rid of him until I see him. Send him up." 

Luna tried to cover herself with the sheet, but Yaxley vanished it and repositioned her. Thus it was that Snape found himself entering Yaxley's bedroom to see Luna's bum and quim on full display as Yaxley had her once again face down on his crotch. 

Yaxley admired that Severus got right to the point. A wizard with less self-discipline such as Malfoy or McNair would've lingered to survey the sight before speaking. Yaxley had the fleeting thought that perhaps Snape was so accustomed to the sight of luscious young bums that he had become jaded. "Yaxley, Miss Lovegood needs to return to school. She is a student and is falling further behind with every day of absence." 

"Behind? No her behind's not falling. It's filling -- quite regularly with my cock, and since I'm enjoying that tremendously, I'll be keeping her until...." 

It was Yaxley's turn to be talked over as Snape's voice sounded authoritatively, "Miss Lovegood is not a criminal. She has not been arrested. Her father has stopped publishing that rubbish rag, and therefore her place is at Hogwarts under my authority." 

Luna listened intently. The possibility of returning to school had seemed so remote that she hadn't allowed herself to consider it. She had never viewed Snape as a potential savior, only as a potential tormentor, given how he had always been when he was the Potions Master. She had noticed that he rarely targeted her personally, even though she heard plenty from Ginny Weasley about Professor Snape's behavior over the years. 

Yaxley weighed his words carefully. His standing with the Dark Lord had diminished since Snape had better information on Potter, but he was still important and trusted in the scheme of things. "I'll grant you permission to talk with her and assign work for her to do, but at this time she needs to continue living here with me. I need to ensure her father's printing press doesn't suddenly return to telling lies on Potter's behalf. This is a very delicate time in the wizarding world and I need to have continued cooperation." 

The Headmaster pursed his lips briefly before nodding. "Agreed. I need to speak with her and find out where her learning stopped so I can have the appropriate materials sent over." He was not surprised to see Yaxley reach over and tug on the lacing on her back, causing Luna to rapidly rise from her crouching position with a gasp. 

The familiar gravelly voice spoke, "My wee witch, the Headmaster wants you. Go answer his questions and don't be sucking his cock." 

"Yes, Daddy." As she scrambled off the bed, she found herself dressed in a school uniform, presumably from Snape. She noticed that her stockings which had been lying under a chair, were the ones she had on. 

"I'm going to take her for a walk outside, Yaxley. She will not escape and I will return her without incident." 

The odd pair made their way silently downstairs and out of the manor. Luna kept her silence, but looked with curiosity over at the tall, black-clad wizard who strolled beside her. The dappled sunlight scattered on the gravel path and Luna thought she saw shapes in the patterns. Finally, Snape spoke. "Miss Lovegood, I cannot command him to release you but you are still a Hogwart's student, and thus part of my responsibility. I intend to see that you receive as much of your education as possible while you are keeping him entertained." 

Luna was unsure if she was supposed to make a reply or just listen as she glanced at the trees, trying to spot any bowtruckles. The taste in her mouth was awful and prompted her to speak up. "Headmaster, may I have a drink of water?" Snape looked at her curiously. 

"Aguamenti." A stream of water sprang from the tip of Snape's wand. Luna was not at all self-conscious at taking a mouthful of water, swishing vigorously and spitting it out, away from Snape. She did that three times before Snape quelled the flow. 

"Thank you, Sir. The taste he left in my mouth was...." 

The Headmaster's voice was icy, "Miss Lovegood, I've no need for the details of the taste of Yaxley." He conjured a quill and a stiff sheet of parchment. "Write down each class you were in and what the last lesson was so I can have your instructors provide lesson plans which will be owled to you. I expect you will complete your assignments with alacrity and attention to detail, no matter how much you may delight in spending copious time servicing Yaxley's desires." 

Luna quickly but neatly wrote out the list he had requested. As she looked up to hand the parchment to Snape, she caught a glimpse of white among the trees in the distance. He followed her gaze, just in time to note the unmistakable horn on the front of the galloping creature's head. Luna spoke up, a tone of solemnness mixed with joy, "I've never seen a unicorn before. I hope nothing happens to it." 

"Do you think something bad might happen to it, Miss Lovegood?" 

Luna hesitated to tell him what she knew, but then, being Luna, she spoke honestly. "I think Yaxley intends to kill it. He has an evil plan." She went on to tell Snape of what she knew of the potion that Yaxley might create. They had come to a stop under a willow tree next to the stream which ran across Yaxley's landscape. Snape made no comment. As he listened, a slender branch tumbled down at her feet. It was a bit thicker than her thumb, nearly as long as her forearm. She looked out of the corner of her eye at it. Without changing his grim expression, Snape silently picked it up and handed it to her. 

She took it, sensing that the situation was too delicate to interrupt with words. Snape turned and headed back towards the manor, with Luna quietly trailing behind him. 


	11. Random Thoughts

As Snape and Luna took a stroll outside, Yaxley took time to think. He decided no matter what Snape's wishes were, he would keep her and not allow her to return to Hogwarts. He could make the potion and still have her. Coming up with the half-born infant's blood would be much less tricky if he got his wee witch pregnant. She could give birth at home without the involvement of a Birthwitch. Then he could magically reposition the child prior to delivery so it would exit feet first and nick the babe's heel before it was completely out. It would only be seven drops after all. On the other hand, he wanted to not have to wait almost a year to create the potion. Perhaps there was a prisoner who was near her due date. That could be easier to arrange. Besides, if he got Luna pregnant and had a child that would make him a father which was not something he wanted. Better to use a pregnant prisoner. He wanted to make the potion within a month. That left only the unicorn blood. Those beasts were tricky at best and would never come anywhere near a dissolute Death Eater such as himself. A plan developed in his mind and he smiled and relaxed. 

  


As they approached the front of the manor, Snape gave a curt nod. "I've no wish to go in, so I will leave you here, Miss Lovegood. You can expect your schoolwork to arrive tomorrow." He stared pointedly at the length of willow she held. Silently, she bent down and tucked it underneath the lengthy boxwood hedge that ran along the front of the imposing gray stone house. She detected a flicker of a smile before he pivoted and disappeared. 

She was tempted to go try and hide in the forest, but knew the old Death Eater could find her. She took one last deep breath of the fresh air before she opened the door to go back inside. The heavy door swung open easily as she pushed it and she lingered momentarily at the threshold, glancing back over her shoulder at the sky which was bright with sunshine. Luna walked in as Yaxley was sitting at the dining table, mentally going over the details about completing the potion as he ate breakfast. His dimples were showing as he smiled at her approach, and there was a twinkle in his sapphire-blue eyes. For almost a second, Luna thought he looked charming. Then she remembered who he was and what he was planning, and his appearance lost its appeal. She knew she needed to be careful. He would be willing to try and seduce her, if that was what his plan needed. Otherwise, he was the same brutal Death Eater who was planning on killing a unicorn and doing more personally vile things to her and an infant. She shuddered. 

"Come now, my dear schoolgirl. You look so inviting in your uniform. No wonder the Headmaster dressed you that way." He beckoned her over. She could not help but notice that her skirt grew a bit shorter with every step. The lines at the corners of his eyes crinkled with delight at watching her stop and tug helplessly with frustrated shame at her skirt hem. "Now, now, girlie. Let us pretend that we are at Hogwarts since you are dressed for the part. I will be the professor who has had to keep you after class for remedial studies. Have a bit of breakfast first though. It may be a long day." He waved his wand and a plate, loaded with breakfast foods that matched his, appeared. He gave a thin smile, "We might even have a bit of company today. I've heard from a distant relative of mine, a forth cousin, twice removed, who heard that you're staying here. He asked if he could come visit." 

Luna was startled and uneasy. "Who, Sir?" 

He stared harshly, "What did you just call me?" 

She was fearfully apologetic. "Daddy. I meant Daddy! I'm sorry." 

"You'll have to make it up to me later. Anyway the identity of the guest will remain identity unknown to you until he arrives." Yaxley stretched, then let out a sound halfway between a groan and a snarl as he stared at the Dark Mark on his left forearm which was darkened in color and burning with pain. Without another word he stood up and Apparated, leaving Luna at the table with a plateful of food in front of her. She sat down carefully in the chair and began to eat. The leather seat was cold against the backs of her thighs and she squirmed a bit at the unpleasant sensation. She was busy with her bacon, when she heard a noise. She was not surprised that Rixxie appeared, holding something behind her back, a smirk on her little pink face. She produced the piece of willow which Luna had carefully hidden and swiftly snapped it in half, tossing the pieces in the fire which eagerly consumed them. Luna felt sick at her stomach but said nothing as she set her fork down sadly. A knock at the front door interrupted the silent staring contest between the witch and the house elf. 

The elf stuck her potato-shaped nose in the air and scurried to the door. Luna heard the greeting from the servant and her blood ran cold. "Master Crabbe! The Master is out right now at a meeting, but he left his wench behind. Perhaps you can find some pleasant entertainment while he's out." 


	12. Crabbe's

Luna recognized Draco's chum immediately. She had learned to make it a point to avoid him at Hogwarts. Of all the bullies there, he was the most loutish and the most persistent. She stood up and backed away. The young witch knew she had no defenders, as Rixxie stood there with a smirk on her small face.The leer on Crabbe's face was terrifying. Yaxley was civilized compared to his distant relative who didn't bother speaking, but instead pointed his wand and muttered, "Crucio." Luna's body slammed against the wall, before she crumpled on the floor, wailing in pain. "Got your attention now, do I?" he sneered. "You think you can stand up for Potter now? Or maybe you'll agree it's time to lay down for me."

The spell had stopped and she was panting as she lay bleeding from a scrape across her face when she had been smashed against the stone wall. Luna sensed that this was not about Harry at all, but merely a thin excuse to exercise his sadism on an easy target. She was whimpering from the pain in her ribs, which she felt with every breath she drew. Her voice was barely audible as he stood over her, "I'm here because Yaxley took me." 

"I know that. Draco told me. You're not so smart now are you, you dumb Ravenclaw bint?" His voice was filled with contempt. He made no further comment, enjoying the silent signs of terror he was observing. She tried to crawl away as he undid his fly and spoke down at her, "I know Yaxley would've already sampled you all over, so I think I'll start where I want." He kicked her legs apart and crouched down, pinning her legs apart with his. His weight easily held her in place. Her skirt offered no cover, and her white cotton panties gave way under his fat, strong fingers which tore them at the sides. Mockingly, he pulled them off and threw them in her face before slapping her pussy hard with the back of his hand. 

"Master Crabbe! Master Yaxley is saving the nasty girl's cunt for later," piped up Rixxie. "He uses her ass a lot though," the elf helpfully added. Crabbe stared silently at the elf as if in thought. He understood the warning, but the sight was awfully tempting and he stared at the short blonde curls for a minute before sighing and backhanding her across the face. She put her hands up to shield herself from further blows there and he easily flipped her over. She offered no fight or even a word of resistance. The skirt just covered her ass and he eagerly flipped it up to expose her firm, creamy bottom which he slapped hard several times, making her wail. He pulled out his fat, hard cock and was about to drive himself into her on the dining room floor when Rixxie tapped him on the arm. She held a small dish out as she spoke, "Butter will make it better." Luna didn't know whether to laugh, cry or throw up as she heard the offer.

Luna heard Crabbe grunt and hoped he took some for lube. It hurt her to breathe since some of her ribs had cracked, but it hurt worse to cry out because then she had to breathe more deeply. She felt him smear a gob of something chilly on her wrinkled little hole, and she instinctively tensed up in anticipation. He was thick, and she clenched her fists, digging her fingers into her palms to distract herself, as he shoved his cock inside her. Luna could tell he was considerably shorter than Yaxley. He started panting almost immediately. Her hole was burning from being stretched with his girth as he pumped in and out with a sense of triumph. Less than a minute later though, he had collapsed in a sweaty daze on top of her, making her ribs hurt even more. Luna knew that nicely asking him to roll off would provoke him into tormenting her further. She was having trouble breathing though. Her frantic mind devised a quick plan. At that point she could only be pragmatic. All the choices were ugly, but if she could thwart Yaxley's plan, it would be worth it. 

"Crabbe?" she whispered, trying to sound sexy. "Crabbe?" she whispered a second time. 

"Wha?" He didn't budge. 

"That was incredible," she murmured. 

He rolled off, lying on his back, and stared at her. She looked over at him with wide eyes and whispered, "You were incredible. I want you again." She moved her lips to his ear, "Please fuck my pussy. I want you so much." 

Crabbe had not grown any smarter, but he wasn't so foolish as to pass up a willing -- more than willing -- young witch. He had forgotten what Rixxie had said earlier. All he knew was that the opportunity was at hand and he had better go for it. Luna had started to turn onto her back, but she found herself flipped onto her stomach, smashing her nose against the stone floor. The little shrill voice was sharp, "Bad little dirty witch! You will not have another wizard in your cunt before my master! That belongs to him!" The little voice was then cordial, "May I offer you more butter for her ass, Sir?" 

Crabbe grunted, "Yeah, sure." Luna felt him playing with her little hole which was burning from his earlier attack. She felt his legs on hers again. He had just gotten a few strokes along when from the corner of her eye, Luna saw Yaxley step out of his fireplace. She felt Crabbe pause and hoped against hope that Yaxley would deliver her. The only sound was his steps on the floor. 

There was a chuckle along with the comment, "Don't stop now, lad. I like to watch a lass get fucked!" Crabbe began again and Yaxley conjured a low chair near Luna's head and sat down. Luna could see his polished, hand-stitched shoes. Suddenly, she felt fingers in her hair, yanking her up. Instinctively, she grabbed his legs as she found herself facing Yaxley's swollen cock. The gravelly voice commanded harshly, "You'll suck me while he fucks your ass." He added encouragingly, "Drive it in hard, lad. Make her squeal!" 

Luna tried to hold back tears but she was unsuccessful. With Yaxley's cock hitting the back of her throat, she tried to avoid gagging and coughing but was having trouble. She heard Yaxley grunt in frustration, then found her mouth being held open with a spell making her even more miserable as Crabbe continued to gleefully pound away on her ass. She felt Yaxley's thumb wipe away the tears from one eye. "Ohhh, my poor wee witch," he crooned mockingly at her. "Poor thing being used in such a manner. After I've taken your maidenhead, then I'll have to have some friends over and we can fuck your wee, nasty holes all at the same time. You'd like that wouldn't you?" He paused then repeated more forcefully, "Wouldn't you?" 

She manage to choke out, "No!" 

His tone was no longer a croon, but a vicious rasp, and he dug his fingers hard against her scalp, pulling tightly on her hair. "You'll take what I offer and be thankful for it!" There was no more talk for several minutes as both wizards continued their pleasure. Yaxley was aroused by the range of sounds that were forced from Luna, as well as the look of suffering on her face, not to mention the sight of his cock sinking into her helplessly open mouth. Crabbe's face reddened and scrunched up as Luna heard his gasps became louder. She opened her eyes just enough to see Yaxley begin panting, and she felt his cock beating with faster, insistent strokes against the back of her throat. She thought she heard him mutter something somehow, and the next thing she knew he had come and she was coughing and choking.

Crabbe had finished and was sitting behind her as she continued to kneel in front of Yaxley who maintained his grip on a fistful of her hair. Her nose was running and Yaxley pulled her head so it was turned sideways for Crabbe's viewing. His harsh voice was gleeful. "Lad! I'm running out her nose!" Luna wiped her nose and to her horror as she continued to cough, her hand pulled away from her nose with a long, thick strand of Yaxley's cum. She swiftly grabbed his underwear and blew her nose on it as the laughter from the two wizards rang out. Yaxley backhanded her hard, knocking her against Crabbe, who grabbed her breasts. "Clean him up. Don't let that good butter go to waste!" He added, "Girl, since you misappropriated my underwear, stuff them against your arse crack so you can lick off whatever runs out. Clean Crabbe up first though." Rixxie appeared with a small tray which held two cigars and two glasses of whisky. Luna was glad for the smell of the cigar smoke which helped distract from the taste of the slime that covered Crabbe's cock. Her sinuses stung and her ribs hurt and it was safe to say, her morale was at an all-time low. The sudden knocking at the front door startled all of them. 


	13. A Scant Distraction

Luna gave a quiet sigh of relief as she heard knocking at the front door. Rixxie sped out of the dining room to greet the guest. The falsely pleasant tones of Dolores Umbridge could be clearly heard from the foyer. "Elf, is your master at home?" 

"Yes, Madam." Luna noted Yaxley grimace and roll his eyes. She heard a 'pop' and turned to see that Crabbe had fled. 

"Where is he then?" Dolores' voice was impatient and demanding. 

The shriller voice replied, "I will see what Master's wishes are. He may be engaged in something which should not be disturbed." 

"Elf! I have news of the highest importance for him. You must take me to him immediately!" There was no request in the tone; only a frank demand. 

Luna had the impression as she looked at Yaxley, that he could care less if Dolores got what she felt entitled to or if his house-elf was treated with basic courtesy. She could hear the clatter of Dolores' footsteps as she came down the hall. Yaxley's clothes covered him as he stood up. 

The tone was obsequious as she greeted him,"There you are, Sir! You said you wanted to be notified immediately of any pregnant captives who are likely to give birth very soon. I brought the news myself since an owl would take an additional hour or so to give you the news and then it might be too late. She stared down scathingly for a moment at Luna, and her eyes took in everything. 

Yaxley was amused at the jealousy which Umbridge could not hide. He knew Umbridge wanted to be in his bed, whether it was from hopeful ambition or lust, he didn't care. He would rather have a troll in rigor mortis than his subordinate. Umbridge was not interested in Luna however. She had long fancied Yaxley and was inwardly outraged to see the little young blonde tart splayed out, presenting her charms on the floor. No modesty whatsoever! 

The old Death Eater summoned a piece of parchment and a quill as he strode into the next room for privacy to write out a note, leaving Luna alone with Dolores. The Ministry witch sneered and glared as she prodded the disheveled and traumatized girl with the toe of her shoe. "Planning on getting a job at the Ministry, are you? Trying to seduce my boss?" 

Luna looked up pleadingly and whispered. "Seduce him? He's going to rape me. I'm a virgin. I don't want --" 

"Don't want what?" Yaxley's voice was rough. His head was cocked to one side and his eyes were narrowed as he came back into the dining room with the folded note in his hand. 

Umbridge gave a little cough. "The child was just saying that she doesn't want to leave you. She is grateful for all you have given her and hopes for more of the same in the future." 

Yaxley threw her a skeptical look before handing her the note. "Apparate out of here and give this to that pregnant witch's jailer. Then return to work and tell no one of any of this." 

Umbridge nodded solemnly, but as she pivoted around, Luna saw a smirk on the toad-like face. Yaxley was not watching the old witch leave. He had his sights on putting the potion together before the next dawn. 


	14. Dirty Deeds

To Yaxley's mind, the first priority would have to be the pregnant prisoner being held in the dungeons of The Ministry of Magic. He swiftly gathered what he would need, leaving Luna curled up on the floor under the watchful gaze of Rixxie. He paused before stepping into the fireplace. During that brief meeting with his fellow Death Eaters, the Dark Lord had given him two tasks which would need to be completed within ten days. It would take an ordinary wizard nearly a month to get them both done, but the Dark Lord was always in a hurry. Yaxley realized that Rixxie could accomplish some of the preliminary tasks, thus giving him the time he wanted to work on the potion. 

The wizened house-elf was glaring at Luna when Yaxley spoke. "Rixxie! While I'm gone, I want you to gather up these things. You'll have to do some travelling to get them all. I don't care if you steal them, or purchase them, but here's the list." He hit Luna with a Stunning Spell and added a Body-Bind for extra security. His elf beamed and nodded obediently as she grasped the long list he thrust in her direction. He added, "I'm going to The Ministry and I expect to be back shortly. She and I may be out by the time you return. We will be in the forest. You are not to disturb us." He then vanished into the swirling green flames, and the elf disappeared with a 'pop.' 

  


It took Yaxley longer than he thought it would. He had no idea how long labor took, and after watching her writhing and screaming in labor for twenty seconds with no sign of an emerging infant, he took matters into his own hands. The captive was a Mudblood who had graduated the prior year from Hogwarts. She had married a fellow Hufflepuff and they went into hiding together for a brief period before being captured. There was no furniture in the cell where she was being held. Yaxley mentally laid out his plan, then began by conjuring a bed which stood waist-high. The Death Eater needed the child to emerge feet first, but he knew that something would need to be done to make that happen. He silenced her screams of pain before flicking his wand. His nonverbal Levicorpus brought her off the floor, one foot in the air and as she hung there wide-eyed and flailing, he focused on the contents of her swollen belly and performed the spell again. He saw the bulge within shift significantly as her eyes and mouth opened even wider and she vomited before passing out. He dropped her onto the bed, then flung her legs apart impatiently. He had never been squeamish and his hand went up inside her without hesitation. He was just able to touch the tiny, slippery toes when her body convulsed, pushing a leg within his reach. He had his tools ready. He wiped off the emerging heel, pricked it and squeezed out seven drops of blood into a tiny vial. The vial's cork which hung by a thin chain, leaped securely into place at his silent command. He Apparated out, leaving mother and baby to perish. 

  


Upon his return, he found Luna in the same place he had left her. A spell brought her back to being alert. He gave her a swift cleaning with a spell so every bit of Crabbe and himself was removed. He wanted her to smell as pure as possible to the unicorn. "On your feet!" She silently scrambled up. A flick of his wand removed all her clothing and the rings dangled in her back. He double-checked to ensure he had the small piece of white cloth he needed to catch her first blood. He was glad to see the sky was growing dark. Yaxley never felt it was seemly to perform Dark Magic in broad daylight. He took her hand and led her outside. He could tell from the way she was walking that the gravel hurt her bare feet, but she remained silent. He knew the tree he wanted to use. It was deep in the forest and the unicorn was known to roam in that area. They made their way along the darkening path. He barely glanced at her but he was aware she was frequently looking at him. He kept reviewing the necessary steps in his mind. As long as he could lure the unicorn and kill it, he could begin brewing his potion that night. 

He spotted the tree up ahead. It was a huge gnarled oak, heavily burdened with mistletoe. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back against the tree. "Stand still." A wave of his wand conjured a long, thin black ribbon and from his silent command it looped itself through a pair of the rings in her back, then wrapped around the tree, to once again go through another set of rings, and go round about the tree. Yaxley strolled around the oak, ensuring the bindings were tight before coming back around to face her. He silenced her so she couldn't scream in an attempt to scare away the unicorn, then went and hid nearby. Now, it was a matter of staying hidden and waiting for the inquisitive unicorn to visit the waiting virgin. He had no doubt it would arrive. Soon, he would gain the final ingredients for his potion. 


	15. The Eve of Bad Luck

Yaxley waited, carefully hidden. He masked his own scent with pine, so the creature would not be alerted to his presence. Finally, a sound of cantering hoofbeats reached his ears. He could tell the beast was being cautious and he caught a glimpse of a splendid white sheen, enhanced by the bit of moonlight. It seemed anxious, unwilling to approach the witch directly, weaving back and forth in the brush. He wanted to get a clear shot so he wouldn't have to try and track it down if he merely injured it. Finally, it stood, mostly clear of the brush. He raised his wand. He had never been able to master the nonverbal version of the Killing Spell on a consistent basis, so he began to speak. "Avada Ke---" 

Yaxley's words and concentration were broken by the scream of what he had been taught at Hogwarts was a Banshee. A cold shiver went up his spine at the sound, and an intensely delivered string of swear words in his thickest Glaswegian accent sprang forth at the sight and sound of the unicorn dashing away. His torrent of profanity continued for some time as he paced and raged. 

Well, he had one ingredient for the potion, so he may as well gain the second. Unicorn blood was extremely high-priced, but sometimes available at Borgin and Burkes. He would just have to buy it. Meanwhile, there was a wide-eyed virgin, and his cock was demanding release. He stashed his wand away, and approached Luna who remained secured to the tree. He undid his fly and noticed her staring at his cock, which was not unexpected. It was the look on her face which was unexpected. He saw a brief but definite look of eager anticipation which she quickly turned into a look of fear. Something nagged at him and it took him a second of being close to her before he realized that she smelled of violets. He knew he should just start in, but the unusual odor made him pause briefly. Shrugging, he hooked his hands under her knees, opening her to his cock and slammed himself into her. An involuntary moaning shriek escaped her and as he remained deep inside her, he reached down with the small white cloth and pressed it between his ball sack and her taint, grinding even more intensely against her. She was moaning and something, something, seemed off. Suddenly the Death Eater's eyes widened and he pulled out so swiftly that he almost fell back. 

He only knew one witch who liked violet-flavored chewing gum. He had also heard that moan before. It was at the Ministry of Magic on a day when he had been wandering around under an Invisibility cloak. One learned a lot by doing that, except on that particular day he wished he had some of Mrs. McGower's Scouring Powder to clean his eyes with. He had snuck into Dolores Umbridge's office and witnessed her sitting at her desk, skirt hiked up, feet on her desk, stout legs wide apart, enthusiastically rubbing herself while clutching a photo of him. She had been moaning and it was exactly the same moaning that he had heard now. Clutching his cock, he went back to his hard and fast rule to require three pieces of evidence before doing anything he might regret. He approached her. "Please, more, Yaxley," she whispered softly. There was the violet scent of that abominable chewing gum. He had already heard the moaning. He pulled her legs up around him again and spoke. "Darlin' I'm sorry I'm having a problem keeping it up for you. I just wish you were Dolores." 

"Yaxley!" No whisper this time; the voice of Dolores Umbridge came out at full volume with a look of rapturous joy. 

He let go of her, throwing the bloodstained cloth on the ground. Swiftly stuffing himself back into his trousers, he pulled out his wand. "Where is she?" he raged. "Where's my wee witch?" 

He could tell she was alarmed, both at his changed demeanor and the fact that he apparently was not going to fuck her anymore. "I, I don't understand, Yaxley," she replied with an overwrought sweetness she apparently though was soothing, but only had the opposite effect. Yaxley did not suffer fools, and anyone who tried to play him for a fool was dealt with as he wished. 

From the look on his face, she realized that perhaps things were not going as planned. "It will be alright. I didn't do the chit any harm," she replied in a dulcet tone as if soothing a grumpy child. 

His face contorted briefly as if he was holding back from vomiting on her. "Last chance, you vile bint! Where is she?" 

Perhaps it was having to ask a second time. Perhaps it was the simpering attempt at a seductive look she gave him. Then again, perhaps it was his innate temperament -- the dour wizard was not known for his kindness and mercy -- "Crucio!" he roared at the bound witch. She shrieked and writhed as he continued to hold the power of the spell upon her. He paused and bellowed out, "Where?" 

"Broom closet," she gasped. "I knocked her out and stuck her in your broom closet next to the pantry." Yaxley was about to Apparate back to his manor when he saw what certainly looked like a flash of familiar-colored pale blonde hair, heading up a hill at a distance. His nostrils flared and his heart pounded angrily in his chest. He pivoted towards the false Luna and uttered, "Sectumsempra," before pivoting to Apparate with the intent to catch up to Luna on the hill. 


	16. Another Darkness

The night wind was rising on the Scottish hillside, swirling a few old fallen leaves, but Luna gave no notice as she continued to scramble upward. She was fast and sure-footed when she could get enough light to make out where to step. It was stony ground and the rocks sometimes slipped underfoot when she wasn't careful enough. She was naked since Dolores had taken what she had on in order to impersonate her. She was grateful that Dolores had been too eager for an adventure with Yaxley to focus adequately when casting the Stunning Spell. Luna didn't know the grounds of Yaxley's estate, and although she had been horrified when she stumbled upon Yaxley with her double, she was glad for her uncanny ability to mimic a Banshee. She didn't know where the unicorn had dashed off to, but she had taken off towards the hills in hopes of finding a place to hide. 

Yaxley Manor was of course, the place where the old wizard had spent his early childhood. He knew the stones that sang and the big trees that groaned when the winds rose. He recognized when there were changes in the landscape and new currents in the stream. This was his land and he could read it easily even with the small amount of moonlight that fell through the branches. When he landed on the hillside, it was above the place where he had spotted Luna. 

There was a good reason why her Patronus was a hare. Her skills were not in brutal dueling, but in camouflage and concealment. Suddenly, she was torn between her instinct to continue running and the instinct that abruptly told her to stop and conceal herself. She crouched low, very aware that her pale skin and hair made her easy to spot in contrast to the surroundings. That movement was just enough to catch Yaxley's eye. With a spell, he silenced his steps and approached her. His nonverbal Stunning Spell struck successfully. 

  


Luna awoke with the sensation of bark pressing into her back and every piercing in her back stinging from the pressure exerted by the lacings which bound her to the tree. She looked around as best she could. This tree stood at the edge of a meadow, casting its long shadow over the flowers which had closed for the night. Yaxley had decided to try a different location on his estate. He still had hope that the unicorn might make an appearance, as it had undoubtedly been spooked away from its previously preferred turf where Umbridge's body lay deathly pale and limp against the tree where she had been exsanguinated. A unicorn would bolt at the scent of blood. He didn't care about the consequence he would incur from killing the unicorn; the potion he would create would more than restore him from the half-life such a killing would impose upon the murderer. He was too ambitious to believe that his life would be cursed by such a deed. 

After having used the rings in her back to bind Luna to this other tree, Yaxley Apparated back to the manor to get another small piece of white silk, as well as a bottle of his favorite whisky. He returned back to Luna with a 'pop', startling her. She started to speak, but he quieted her. "Silencio." He looked her over, making sure she was secured, flicking the rings in her back with his fingers, enjoying her pained expressions and silent tears. He leaned close and whispered in his low, husky voice, "I'll let you scream when I fuck you. For now, you'll have to stay hushed." 

Luna watched him walk off to go hide himself in some brush along the meadow's edge. He had decided to wait awhile to see if the unicorn might show up. The whisky would provide some pleasure, as did the sight of the wee witch, bound naked and defenseless to the tree. The interaction with Dolores had destroyed the hard-on he had, but the sight of Luna, naked and at his mercy, was reviving his cock.

The wind made the grasses and blossoms in the meadow wave, as the clouds blocked the view of the thin slice of moon. Luna and Yaxley both heard the sound at the same time. Something was moving through the brush, a pearly gleam they both could see. Luna could see Yaxley position himself to cast his killing curse, wand in hand, poised and waiting. Luna knew there was only one thing she could do. 

Desperation shattered any reservations that Luna had for her own safety. She felt searing pain on each side of her spine as she lunged forward as hard as she could, nearly passing out as the ribbon held fast around the tree, through the rings, as she tore her body free of the tethers on the tree, leaving behind pieces of her bloody flesh. She could not scream from the pain her action caused her, but the scent frightened the unicorn, which wheeled about and bolted as Yaxley once again cast his spell and missed. Luna kept running but Yaxley Stunned her easily and she dropped into the grass at the edge of the meadow, rolling onto her back. 


	17. Darkness, Darkness

Yaxley was almost blind with rage. "Crucio!" he snarled repeatedly causing Luna to cry out and writhe, painting the night-darkened meadow with her bleeding back. He conjured a bed, stripped off his clothes in a pile and levitated her onto the bed where she lay motionless, pale and limp. He was careful as he laid her down, making sure that the dripping blood from her back would stay well away from her pussy. No contamination of her maidenhood blood could be permitted. Too many things had gone wrong already. However, Yaxley was unaware how much his arrogance and ego impeded his thinking. 

The Death Eater's spell bound her arms and legs. An additional strap wrapped itself around her neck, just tightly enough to cause some discomfort. Yaxley took a moment to decide whether he should torture her much more before he fucked her or if he should just get to it. He realized he needed to calm down so there would be no accidents in getting the sample of blood he needed. He slapped her hard across the face to rouse her from her lethargy. She moaned loudly and he grinned briefly, thinking how she would moan for him in another moment or two. 

Luna's ability to think battled against the formidable intrusion of the searing pain in her back and the distraction of Yaxley, naked and grim, standing before her. He didn't look as if he would be sufficiently distracted by the false report of a Blibbering Humdinger to give her enough time to escape. "Daddy?" she whispered, hoping it would soften his brutal mood. 

He growled low and raspy, "Daddy's got to fuck his little girl." He scrambled onto her, letting the straps hold her down. At that moment they both heard hooves at the far end of the meadow. Yaxley knew the witch could wait. Fresh unicorn blood would really be best and given how difficult it was to obtain, he could be waiting for several months. His impatience was usually tempered by his attention to detail, but this time his emotions got the better of him with the thought of the potion and what the successful completion of it would mean for his future. 

The wounded witch once again screamed like a Banshee and the unicorn reared up, alarmed at the energy unleashed in the moonlit meadow. Luna heard Yaxley scream, enraged with her interference and as if from far away, she also heard his gravelly voice shout, "Avada Kadavera." They watched the unicorn fall, graceful even in death. She looked at Yaxley with terror. The gleam in his eyes was unearthly, making them glow, but in the color of the deep ocean that swallowed the bodies of sailors and their vessels. She could not have said if he had become a wight or a wraith or some blend of the two but he was no longer the flesh and blood wizard of a moment earlier. He still held his wand as he crawled up onto her, his thighs and belly as cold as death, his skin a bluish-gray. She felt him press his cock against her and recalled with dread that those who lay with the half-living, would also suffer their fate. His voice no longer sounded like a raspy rumble. As he spoke she thought of ashes blowing through dead leaves, dry and decaying but not dead. "You'll be mine forever." She felt a searing chill as he penetrated her, flooding throughout her, down to her fingertips. She had no idea how long he rode her, but when he had finished, he released her. He got up and extended his hand, "Come, my own girl. We will be together forever." And so, they walked, hand-in-hand into the darkness, their eyes glowing like deep blue fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I don't usually do bleak endings, but that's the way this one came out. I might start up a new tale about my favorite ship around the end of this year. Comments are always welcome on any of my stories.


End file.
